dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Southwest Forest
Southwest Forest is an area located north of Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. It is where Babidi hid his spaceship when he arrived on Earth. This is also where Majin Vegeta sacrifices himself in a attempt to kill Majin Buu. To battle here enter yourself in the battle slots below. *Ace *Aaron Whoever has 50 Health left loses Stats Giga Ace's Stats *Race: Saiyan/Alien *Level 50 *Health: 353,480/382,000 *Speed: 274 *Damage: 250 *Powerlevel: 413,666,713,200,000,000 Aaron Xourous's Stats *Race: Saiyan *Level: 39 *Health: 139,000/222,000 *Speed: 131 *Damage: 124 *Powerlevel: 345,224,715,580,728 The Battle *Aaron looks from across the field at his brother."Hey Ace! During this battle, I wanna talk to you! Okay?!" He yells to Ace.Aaron flies to Ace."Do you know about that boy back in Satan City?" He says as he draws out his sword and slashes his times, in which 8 hit. (14,880 damage total). *Ace would quickly recover from the sword slashes and move at a incredible speed left to right, as Ace would eventually punch Aaron square in the face. Ace would follow his attack up by kicking Aaron into the air, only to rush after him and knee him in the gut , which misses, before afterimage kicking him in the neck to send him back to the ground, which also misses. "No idea", he says, "But losing focus in battle is not a smart move", he says as he rushes Aaron once more and bullet punches Aaron in the gut 10 times (7 hit) before pushing him back with his ki and firing a Dodon Ray straight at him * Aaron flies back."Ace! I wanna be strong like you and Dad!" Aaron starts with a solar Flare, which Ace would shield his eyes from, then afterimages to Ace, and attempts to kick him in the face, but misses. Aron flies behind him, and fires an Explosive Madan to the back, which also misses. Aaron then pulls out his swords, and slashes him in the back 13 times (6 hit). He flies above and fires a Kamehameh, which Ace dodges.He then afterimages to the front of Ace. He finishes the assault with a kick to the ribs, a punch to the face, and a point blank Big Bang Attack, which Ace deflects away. (13,640 damage total). *"You'll be someday", Ace says. "But in order to do that, you have to try your best", Ace says as he transforms into his Ultra, Mega, and Giga alien form and afterimages behind Aaron and fires a Big Bang to his back. Ace would then follow this up by elbowing Aaron in the jaw and grabbing both his hands to kick him into the air, which Aaron dodges. Ace would afterimage above Aaron, and charge energy in both his hands as he would pummel Aaron back to the ground, hitting him 12 times (10 hit). "Let's see you transform", Ace says as he afterimages behind Aaron once more and kicks him in the neck, before taking his other leg to grab hold of Aaron's neck and flip backwards to make him land on his head. Ace would launch off the ground as he would nosedive down to the ground toward Aaron and knee him in the gut, before flipping backwards 3 times and firing a Kamehaneha at him. * Aaron jumps backwards,"Ouch! That hurt! But that wont stop me!" Aaron ignites himself, and becomes super saiyan 4."Bring it on!" Aaron uses Successor's combo, then uses Xorous Flash followed by Teleportation Burst.He finishes with a Big bang attack, and Darkness Implosion.He finishes the assault with 25 sword slashes to the chest. Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth Battle Grounds Category:Battle Grounds